Poolside
by southsidesister
Summary: A team-building exercise planned by Louis places Donna, Harvey and Thomas in a unique situation that defies all expectations. Co-written with Follow-ur-Shadow!


**Category:** Smut, Drama, Thomas/Donna, Harvey/OC Thomas/Donna/Harvey

**Summary: **A team-building exercise planned by Louis places Donna, Harvey and Thomas in a unique situation that defies all expectations.

**A/N:** This is my first collaboration with anyone, but to have it with Follow-ur-Shadow (Cassie) is the best thing ever! I've had this idea for a while now and then I saw a picture of Sasha in a pool and I suddenly got inspired...

* * *

···

**Poolside**

°•.•°

Donna shields her gaze from the scorching sun, peering over her novel to the gentle water lapping in the pool. She's hot, her skin flushed with sweat, and her chest struggling with the oppressive heat. It's not something she's comfortable in, made even more suffocating by the two shirtless men at the forefront of her view. Both are equally distracting, Harvey well defined but Thomas more massive, and she tries not to stare, fanning herself with the pages of her book as her boyfriend turns, swimming back toward her.

He stops at the edge, leaning on toned muscular arms, and smiling behind his tinted shades. "Coming in?"

She shakes her head. Though tempting, she'd rather stay out of the high UV rays, and sighs resting her head back down, wondering how long this enforced bonding is going to last.

Louis had arranged the three-day trip to Florida, a hair-brained scheme to assert himself as managing partner, and while she's all for a little R&R, the itinerary he'd thrust in their hands at the airport had screamed anything but relaxation.

_It's not a vacation, it's team-building_.

Except that Sheila had demanded to come along too, extending the invite to the COO, name partners and spouses—_and the latest flavors of the month_, she thinks to herself, as Harvey's 'girlfriend' scampers in front of her in a tiny red bikini.

Donna smiles politely, not in the slightest bit inclined to start dissecting Harvey's love life. He isn't bothered by Thomas; she isn't fazed by Michelle. Or so she tells herself, watching as her boyfriend lifts himself out of the pool, the power behind his chiseled physique making her hot and bothered for reasons that have nothing to do with the sun.

They'd been too tired to do much of anything yesterday, but now the travel exhaustion has worn off, she's hyper-alert to rising urges. "Good swim?"

He nods, placing a chaste kiss against her forehead as he drips over her skin, the contact welcome but nowhere near enough to douse the fire building inside her, and she feels Harvey's eyes on her. She doesn't know why. He could be standing the distance of a football field away, but his gaze has a magnetic pull that always reaches her. This time though, she ignores it, watching the droplets of water glistening over the contours of her boyfriend's broad chest.

She takes his lips between her teeth with a gentle tug, his nakedness igniting a hunger in her lower abdomen. "Are you heading back up to the room?"

"Louis wants to talk shop for a bit, that okay?"

_No!_ She almost groans but holds it in, forcing a smile. "Have fun."

Goddamn team-building. Pussy blocking would be a more accurate way to describe it, and she sighs, sinking back into the lounger. Now she's cranky, frustrated, and can't focus on her book, re-reading the same paragraph over and over, when all she really wants to do is address the growing need distracting her. All she can think about is Thomas, his large hands roaming her body, and his mouth moving over her skin, tasting her, teasing her. The desire isn't being helped any by the blistering heat, and she wipes the sweat clinging to her brow, giving up on the crime novel which does nothing to hold her attention.

She needs a drink, something alcoholic and not the virgin cocktail she's been sipping on.

It's late enough in the day to move onto hard liquor and she pushes up, fixing her sarong and sashaying to the bar, shrouded in palm leaves and bamboo. The tiny hut provides more shelter from the sun and she stands under its shade ordering a Long Island Iced Tea.

"You're hot."

Harvey's voice rumbles dangerously close behind her, his breath tickling the nape of her neck, and she swallows, relieved to find he's changed into a polo shirt and shorts. She doesn't need the visual of his body propelling her libido, but his comment makes her flinch. "What?"

"Your shoulders. They're getting burned."

She stretches around further, slender fingers pulling the skin taut, and damn, he's right.

"Here." There's a bottle of sunblock sitting on the bar and he reaches for it, the chivalrous gesture bolder than he was planning. When she hikes an eyebrow, making it even less innocent, he huffs, doing the same. "It's just sunscreen, Donna."

She wants to glare at him.

Of course it is. Just like it's casual, harmless flirting or late night drinks in his office.

Until one night, some six months ago, they had done both.

It had started innocently enough, just some after-work drinks to relax after are long day, but somehow the conversation took a turn into uncharted territory and Harvey had all but confessed to fantasizing about her in manner that left no room for doubt he was being dead serious. The notion had shaken her, wondering if he might be ready to finally face his feelings. But as always, he had faltered, unable to follow up his stupid confession with any real action.

Thomas came in the picture shortly after that night and she'd dived in head-first, happy to be with someone who wasn't afraid to tell her how he felt and who worshipped her body with every fiber of his being.

But even though Harvey has been dating, he has been looking at her differently, the stares lasting longer and more intense, like he's a hunter stalking her as his prey. Unfortunately, that prey is now off-limits, spoken for, and she thinks it might have only intensified his lust. And hers. Like a forbidden fruit daring to be picked.

She shouldn't be encouraging it, but his brooding look is a turn-on. A game between them to see who can last longest. Right now, she's dying to find out if it really only is 'just sunscreen', because she's too hot and annoyed to let his ego win today.

Turning around, she unties the garment wrapped around her frame, exposing her back to him while sweeping her hair to the side. "Make sure you don't miss any spots," she demands.

He dollops a generous amount onto his palm, setting the bottle down and moves to stand behind her, brushing his hand against the curvature of her spine. She jumps at the contact or the cold cream, he's not sure which, and he watches in fascination as goosebumps rise along her arms. He traces them, his touch slow and deliberate as he works the lotion into her skin.

Something between a moan and a sigh gets trapped in her throat, his precision fueling the dull ache in her core. She shouldn't give in but knows exactly what those hands are capable of, how they can expertly leave her begging or satisfied, whichever he chooses, and she doesn't need to see his smirk to feel it.

He's being an asshole deliberately, but two can play at that game, and she arches her back, lifting her hair and sweeping it to the other side.

The newly exposed skin begs for his attention, and he bites the inside of his cheek, trapping his tongue to stop it escaping. He wants to taste her, hum against the sensitive spot just below her ear that's being paraded.

She's right. He didn't think this through.

His instinct is to pick up where he left off twelve years ago, or rather thirty minutes ago when he had been lost in a fantasy featuring her, naked, in the pool, and he rakes his palms further down, thumbs moving in small circles over her freckles. They've come out more in the sun, painting her with a natural, radiant glow that he wants to bask his body in. Sink himself inside her until he can't remember what anything else feels like.

She's breathing faster.

He can tell by the quick rise and fall of her shoulders and his groin stiffens; imagining her chest naked and heaving beneath him. It's where she belongs, and he dips his caress lower than he should.

Her lips spill a whimper that shoots straight to his growing arousal, making it uncomfortably tight, and he dares to edge his thumbs around further, grazing her hipbones. It's not enough, and his fingers flutter with the need to access more. To slip them into her heat and feel if she's wet for him, ready and throbbing like he is.

"Harvey..." she collects his name with a desperate breath, not sure whether she's asking him to stop or keeping going, _"please."_

He stills, caught up in a moment that doesn't belong to him, the sobering clarity that they're both here with people making him choke back a groan. He wants her. He's always goddamn wanted her, but they can't, and he breathes below her ear, torturing himself with a hoarse whisper. "Did I get everywhere?"

She nods sharply, wrapping herself up again. "I'm good. Thanks."

She isn't.

Far from it, and when he takes a step back, she's half tempted to march over and rip Thomas out of that meeting with Louis, needing someone to take care of her raging desire. Soon.

"Donna."

He breaks her focus and she drags her gaze up to his, aware her face is flushed red, but not hiding it.

"Are we... okay?"

He's seems nervous, but there's a tinge of hesitancy and her lips aren't quite sure what to do. The two of them are always okay, or maybe they never were. Either way, they haven't strayed any further from they're chaotic 'normal', and she decides on a small smile. "We're fine, Harvey. I'll see you later."

She takes her drink, and she downs half the glass in her hand, figuring it's better not to think about Harvey and if she can't have sex, she can at least get drunk to pass the time.

It's a plan that works a little too well, and she reminds herself to thank Samantha for being the voice of reason at some point after her fifth or sixth cocktail, when the woman flushes her with water because she'd completely forgotten they were all supposed to be having dinner.

She didn't even change into another outfit, her bikini still clinging to her body under her sarong, but since nobody else dressed up, she thinks she will get away with it and she lets the embarrassment slide, unable to care thanks to her friend Tea. Long Island Iced Tea.

With daylight slowly making way for darkness, she still feels off, itchy, like her skin is on fire.

"You okay?" Thomas asks when they're seated, and she can't help noticing Harvey and Michelle's absence, wondering why they got a free pass when she's forced to sit here, tipsy and horny, counting down the minutes until she can finally get her boyfriend alone. "Not really."

"What's wrong?"

He's genuinely concerned, and she bites down over her lip, cupping her hand to his ear to tell him exactly what the problem is. His eyebrows shoot up in response, and she is sure she's the only person who notices the smirk tugging at his mouth when he roughly slides his chair back.

"Excuse me, everyone..." he waits for the several pairs of eyes to fall on him, "Donna's not feeling very well. I hope it's alright if we excuse ourselves."

She's never been more grateful for his reputation because the excuse goes unquestioned, and once she assures Louis it's probably just too much sun, and that she'll be fine with some rest, her pulse beats giddily as she follows Thomas out.

He has her pinned to the nearest wall in seconds, his mouth sliding feverishly over hers, only pausing to pant his curiosity. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Is that really important now?" She asks, reclaiming the kiss, her hands moving beneath his t-shirt up the swell of his six pack, desperate to feel his skin on hers. His large body hides her from sight and she feels even more turned on by his proximity, basking in scandalous delight. His lips sink into her neck, and she groans, needing them to be somewhere more secluded than the lobby of the restaurant, but not as far away as their room.

She wants him, _now_, and drags him to the private pool area Louis booked out, figuring everyone else will be eating for the next hour or so. The lighted pool isn't big or deep, but it will hide them enough from anybody out for a stroll.

The sarong is gone with one flick of her wrist, leaving her clad in a bikini, and her body flushes with heat as his eyes hungrily rake over her. "Stop staring and kiss me."

He grins, smashing his mouth to hers, and she lets out a whimper as his fingers brush across her nipples, her own hands working him out of his shorts, the fabric heavy with his phone as it falls to the floor. She pushes him backwards into the water and before she can stop him, his grip is tight on her wrist and he pulls her with him.

The shared laugh is quickly replaced by their mouths collapsing as she wraps her legs around his hips.

Although he is steadily growing more aroused, Donna has had a full day head start and she begs for him any way she can think of. Thomas' large hand slips into her bikini bottom, an all-devouring grin plastered on his face. A moment later, he works two long fingers inside and she moans his name, grabbing a handful of hair to coax him on.

The ringing of his phone pulls her out of her trance, and she ignores the disturbance. Thomas, however, does not, removing his wonderful digits from her flesh and she curses, letting him disentangle his body from her grasp before he gets out and glances at the screen.

"I have to take this," he whispers.

"Nooo, Thomas. Please. I need you," she begs.

"I will make it up to you, I promise," he says, leaning over the edge and kissing her wet lips.

In a daze of arousal and alcohol, Donna lets herself slip back into the water and looks up at the stars. She's happy, albeit still sexually frustrated, but Thomas will be back soon and she grins, reminding herself of the generosity he always showers her with. He truly is one of the most giving lovers she's ever had, if she doesn't count that one other person who made her scream multiple times. The image makes the ache between her legs return with a vengeance and she crosses them, turning her body around, when she hears footsteps approach.

Temporarily forgetting why she is in a pool in Florida in the first place, she also quickly disregards her earlier annoyance at the person walking by. She needs a distraction while she's waiting for Thomas, and the alcohol in her bloodstream makes her smile more bubbly as she calls out to him. "Hey you!"

Shaken from his reverie, Harvey looks in the voice's direction. He thought he was alone and although the darkness hides her immediate location, his body reacts without fail to the familiar sound of the greeting, a gentle hum covering his skin, feeling her eyes on him, drawing him to her, like a siren call he can't resist.

Donna is in the water, resting her arms on a small ledge running all the way around the pool, just below the side. She looks up at him and the first thing he imagines is the bathing suit she is wearing, the one he only caught a glimpse of before; the second asking himself where Thomas is as he walks towards her and scans the water to find it empty.

"What's wrong," she asks as soon as she can make out his features, the nearer he gets to the illuminated body of water. No matter what their past or current situation might be, she will never not care about him and the look he's sporting sobers her up for a moment.

"Michelle left," he mumbles, unable to hide his disdain. Shocked that she would pick a fight and end things with him, here and like this, in the company of his colleagues.

"Why? What happened?" He now has her full attention, even though she finds it hard to concentrate. She had been so goddamn close to an orgasm, and the unfinished ache is making her woozy, longing for Thomas to return.

"Nothing."

Harvey's voice snaps her back to reality. This is important too, and she tries to focus, measuring him. She can tell he's lying. He's always been terrible at hiding the truth from her and she sometimes wonders if he is just baiting her to use her mind-reading magic on him. Like it was a secret turn-on of sorts. "Then why are you mad?"

"I'm mad because she accused me of cheating."

"What? How?"

People could accuse Harvey Specter of a myriad of things, but being unfaithful was definitely not one of them. He would never physically cross those lines, and if this woman doesn't realize that, she clearly doesn't know him, but then again, it's not exactly hard to fathom Harvey being emotionally unavailable.

He doesn't answer. Instead, he takes off his shoes and starts unbuttoning his shirt, keeping his eyes on her. Donna tries to look away, knows she shouldn't be ogling him, but she can't help it. The more skin he exposes, the more chills run down her spine, regardless of the heat. He's always had this effect on her, and her dating Thomas for six months has evidently not changed a thing.

"She saw us earlier," he says, "at the bar." There is a sadness to his smile and she wonders where the regret stems from. "Said it was clear there was something going on between us." Tossing his shirt aside, he continues with his belt and his pants and seconds later, he is only wearing his boxers.

"Harvey…" Donna's heart sinks, a loose apology falling from her lips, "I'm sorry." She hates that once more she's the reason for his relationship crashing, feeling grateful her boyfriend isn't the jealous type.

Thomas knows about their friendship and the fact they once had sex and he's okay with it, confident Donna has chosen him and is a woman of her word. It's one of the reasons she likes him so much; the faith he has in her to choose him.

Still, Harvey is now standing pretty much naked in front of her and she scans his entire frame, from his well-defined arms to the hint of a six-pack she had no idea he had. She can't deny he looks amazing. Sure, she knew he worked out, but he must have been really going at it lately. She might even say he looks better now than twelve years ago.

Feeling her nipples harden anew, she unwittingly gives him a seductive smile.

A moment later, he dives headfirst into the water, splashing droplets all over her and suddenly she feels exposed.

The last time Harvey saw her in nothing more than a bra and panties, he was taking them off. Granted, it's been years, but the tension between them always remained. The way Thomas left her a few minutes ago doesn't help either. The alcohol coursing through her system only fuels her lusts and her body apparently isn't picky tonight. So, she turns around, belly up, and waits for him to emerge.

Harvey's head pops up next to where Donna is now resting her elbows on the ledge. He maintains a safe distance and she wishes he wouldn't, his touch from that afternoon still sizzling on her skin like a burn mark, scorching the nerves below the surface hours after it happened.

"Have you been working out?" she all but moans, kicking her legs slowly, causing her breasts to bounce in and out of the water.

A grin covers his face. "I'm glad you noticed." He fights the urge to drop his gaze to her chest, wondering if she might want him to. "You like what you see?" It's a dare, a flirt, something teetering on the edge of forbidden. There is an underlying need to find reassurance he is still attractive, still desirable, specially after yet another break-up, but he pushes the desire away. Flirting is what he is best at. Especially with Donna.

Their eyes meet and her heart starts beating faster. "You've always looked great," she admits, feeling his gaze travel down her front as her clit throbs in anticipation.

An explosion in the water breaks their moment. It's when she feels large hands grab her leg and drift up her body, that she is reminded of the fact she has a boyfriend. Who was doing certain things to her before he left.

"What did I miss?" Thomas low voice grumbles below her ear, leaving a kiss on Donna's shoulder, his arms wrapped around her midsection from behind. He is tall enough to stand and pulls her weightless body to his, her feet dangling in the water. "Harvey. How are you tonight?" he mumbles absentmindedly.

Harvey wonders if he really wants to know the answer, since Thomas immediately busies himself with nuzzling Donna's neck. He can't blame the guy. If Donna Paulsen was his girlfriend, he'd be doing the same thing.

Except he would be marking his territory.

Looking at the pair, he knows he should leave. He wishes to, but he watches how Thomas' lips brush against her skin and he hesitates, the image of Donna's eyes closing in response and the hint of pleasure that covers her face something he craves to remember forever. Her arm snakes up Thomas' neck and she whispers the news that Harvey is once again single.

The apology he receives doesn't seem genuine, but he takes it, mesmerized by the way Donna arches her back as the man's hands run over her body and rest just below her breasts. She is turned on and he feels himself grow hard from the thought alone. He briefly considers leaving but waits to see what will happen next, captivated by the sight unfolding before his eyes.

Donna gets lost in Thomas' touch as one hand slides down between her legs and gently rubs over her center. She opens her eyes and locks them immediately with the man in front of her, whose dark gaze reveals exactly what he is thinking. The idea of him watching her be pleasured by someone else shoots a new jolt of heat straight to her core and she keeps her eyes focused on him, daring him to look away as her boyfriend's other hand cups her breast through the fabric of her bathing suit and pinches her sensitive nipple. She loses her own challenge and closes her eyes once more, feeling Harvey's stare on her like fire scorching a dry plain.

Thomas's erection is pressing into her back and she reaches for it, pumping him gently. When she meets Harvey's eyes again, she can tell he's considering leaving.

But she wants him to stay.

Bending her knee, she stretches her leg and touches the inside of Harvey's thigh with her toe, gliding it upwards. She bites her lip, keeping her gaze on his, seeing how far she can go, until Harvey grabs her ankle, stopping her.

Time stands still as neither one moves. Their gazes are locked and Donna knows it is now up to Harvey to make a move. Maybe it's better if he doesn't; if he just gets out of the water and walks away. But she wants him to make a move, more desperately than she wants a release, and she hopes the look she gives him conveys her desire.

Harvey's fingers begin to travel upwards, inching himself forward by following the length of her leg. He wasn't ready yet to have her feel his hardening arousal, but if she is willing to find out, he has a better idea. Moving closer to her, he watches her intently, trying to read her, looking for any sign she doesn't want him there. And since Thomas doesn't seem to care either way, he moves until he can feel her breath on his lips. Keeping her leg lifted, he softly grinds his hips into hers for a short moment before withdrawing again.

An old thought flashes through his mind then, the pattern in his brain created out of self-preservation long ago. She has a boyfriend. Does it qualify as cheating when the boyfriend is right there? He can't seem to come up with an affirmative answer and lets the notion go.

"You want this?" he breathes against her mouth, feeling confident he can be a part of Donna's fantasy, if she wants him to, but he needs to be sure, surer than he's ever been in his life.

She nods at his words, feeling Thomas's hand slide into the bottom of her bathing suit from behind until he can slip a finger between her soaking wet folds. She gasps in ecstasy, eyes closing involuntarily, already feeling more sensitive than ever before. She tries to regain control as Thomas's fingers start moving inside her and his mouth moves to her ear.

She is trapped between two bodies and it's driving her slowly insane. But even though Thomas is busy adoring her body, there is a divide with Harvey and she remembers his question. He's waiting for her to remove any walls between them, seeking her permission to join in pleasuring her.

Tracing a path from the waistband of Harvey's shorts up to his chest, their eyes meet and she moves forward, moaning a _yes_ against his mouth before pressing her lips to his in a sealing kiss. They take their time exploring each other, letting their tongues clash and duel in a way that is both familiar and brand new.

Thomas disappears under water, tugging at her bottom and removing his own and Donna knows what his next step will be as big hands clutch her hips, and she lets him guide her body until she feels him position himself at her entrance, while she continues kissing Harvey—only breaking away on a moan as Thomas slides inside effortlessly. His thrusts are slow and lazy, pulling almost all the way out and slowly easing back in.

The water adds a dimension of rhythmic rawness she drowns in, delighting in Thomas' size as he fills her up, wanting to share her pleasure with the man currently fondling her. Large palms cover each breast with ease, but it isn't enough. She reaches behind her back and unhooks her top, dangling it in between her fingers, before tossing it on the tiles beside the pool.

Harvey's eyes grow wide, his hands resuming their position, only now with no barrier between him and her soft skin. He moves closer to her, needing her to touch his own arousal and without saying a word, her hand travels to his boxers, feeling him become even harder under her caress.

"Off," she demands, and he complies, kicking off his underwear and leaving it next to her discarded bikini top. The warm water on his naked skin feels amazing, but feeling her hand wrap around his erection makes him think he might come there and then. He gets lost in the way her palm perfectly fits his hard length and kisses her fiercely, finds her clit and rubs it in circles, while she gently tugs on his member, the motions in sync with the thrusts she absorbs every few seconds.

Moaning loudly, Donna is overcome by the sensation the two men provide. Thomas' relentless pounding and Harvey's nimble fingers are bringing her close to an orgasm and she is convinced the high won't be the only one tonight, so she lets go, curling an arm around Harvey to coax him on. Soon enough, she is wailing and while she rides out the waves, Thomas stills behind her, smiling proudly. "You're so hot," he murmurs in her ear and she looks over her shoulder, giving attention to the God of a man she is dating, by meeting his lips in a blistering kiss.

Thomas looks at Harvey through hooded eyes and the men share a silent agreement before their kiss ends. "Do you want us both, sweetheart?" Thomas asks softly and unassuming.

Suddenly, Donna's heart pounds louder than it's ever pounded before and she is sure they can both hear it slamming inside her chest. She's never done this before and wonders if her body can even handle the assault, but she's willing to find out. If there were ever two men she would dare do this with, these would be the two.

"Yes," she breathes shakily, unsure how to go from here. She is no longer in control and it terrifies her, yet knowing she is in the hands of the kindest and most generous men she knows is the most reassuring thing in the world.

She can see Harvey touching himself under water and she can feel Thomas doing the same behind her. Their arousal turns her on even more and she gives herself over to the moment, basking in the knowledge she has this effect on the two most sexiest men she has ever met.

So, she makes a half-turn, and Harvey and Thomas move closer, supporting her in the water. Her lips find Thomas' and she takes his erection in her hand, while searching to find Harvey's. Two pairs of hands roam over her skin and she doesn't know who does what. Her shoulder gets bitten and a finger slides inside, front and back, while someone is pinching her nipple. She almost comes again from the onslaught she endures.

Thomas finally moves her hips back in place, her ass grinding against him, before he parts her butt cheeks and starts prodding, first with a finger and then the tip of his cock until he moves in and out of her at the same slow pace he did before, tenderly, allowing her time to adjust while she stretches around him.

Harvey keeps a close eye on Donna, making sure the nervousness in her gaze is replaced quickly, feeling her movements around his erection stall. To distract her, he kisses her some more and finally witnesses how the look on Donna's face goes from painful to pleasure and relief washes over him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew he was hurting her, but to see her enjoy it is something else entirely.

It's his turn now. Moving towards her, he pulls up one of her knees and lets her wrap her leg around his waist. Her eyes shoot open, pleading with him to be gentle, so he kisses her in reassurance, while she holds onto his biceps with a desperate grip.

Grabbing his hard-on, he feels Thomas cease his motions and he finds her core. Teasing her with the head, he waits for her to be ready. She smiles at him with a slight nod and he whispers, "Just relax," before he sheathes himself inside.

Donna whimpers from the intrusion. Neither man can be considered small in size. They are both above average, one a little more than the other, and she has to keep from screaming when they simultaneously start to move, filling her up in a way she never thought possible. She can't think, too overwhelmed by the sensation, feeling another orgasm approaching rapidly.

Harvey's hand is in her hair, drawing her to him in a kiss, and for a moment it seems like it's just the two of them there and it confuses her. She is supposed to be with Thomas, but being with Harvey feels far more natural than anything she's ever felt before. After everything they've been through, he's always been the one she came back to, the one she longed for in those dark moments of loneliness. Their sole night of pure pleasure a memory she still frequents.

Bracing herself for the most amazing climax ever, she pulls on Harvey's neck, her anchor in this experience, as the movements inside her body bring her higher and higher until she feels herself explode into a million pieces while she bites down to keep from crying out.

Thomas rests his head against the nape of her neck, shuddering from the orgasm she induced by contracting her walls over and over. He pulls her hair aside and kisses her softly as he retracts from her. Suddenly she's left connected to only Harvey as he continues pounding into her, pushing her against the side of the pool as she wraps both legs around his waist, holding onto him for dear life.

His labored breathing and heavy moans tell her he's close and she whispers in his ear. "Let go for me, Harvey."

Harvey loses himself in the woman he has wanted for over a decade; the one that haunts his dreams and livens up his days; the one he would call his best friend; the one he loves. Her breath in his ear kicks him over the edge and he slams into her one last time as his release swallows him whole, the dizzying orgasm leaving a ringing in his ears. He needs a minute to even out his breathing and to fake not being rattled by this encounter before he dares to look at her.

When he eventually pulls back, he wants to let go, but Donna's legs are holding him in place, trapping him with a shocked expression, like she's seen a ghost, the remaining afterglow of the most amazing orgasm she's probably ever had long gone. He is momentarily stunned and not sure what has happened. He faintly registers the water moving and Thomas swimming away and turns his attention back to Donna, who is still wrapped around him, unmoving.

Her hand travels to his cheek and her face softens. "Do you?" she asks and his brows furrow in confusion.

"Do I what?" he stammers. "What happened?"

She scans his face, wondering if he really doesn't remember before she tentatively explains. "Harvey." She takes a breath, suddenly feeling uneasy. What if he hadn't meant it? "You said you loved me. Thomas overheard."

_Shit._ He didn't mean to say it out loud and isn't ready to deal with the ramifications of his confession. They'd all been on board, and he can't lose her because of something stupid slipping from his mouth at the most inopportune time. He can't lose her, period, and a rush of panic overtakes him as his voice wavers. "I'm so sorry, Donna."

"It's okay, Harvey," she says soothingly, running a finger over the bite mark she left moments earlier, the embossed imprint already turning red around the edges. "Just tell me if it's true."

He looks at her with an intensity he didn't know he possessed, because there is no doubt in his mind. "More than you'll ever know."

She locks her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss unlike any they have shared before. When they finally break apart, she smiles, smacking his chest playfully. "Jesus, Specter. What took you so long?"


End file.
